godzillatppmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
GodzillaTPP
STORY GodzillaTPP was a YouTube channel first made during 2013, he was first known as the Chucky of Miiverse. The Chucky of Miiverse was known for trying to rebel against the broken as all hell code of conduct, However, Chucky did not do it alone because he had a small group of friends until he was forcefully torn away from them due to a permanent console block. Came Christmas of 2013, The Chucky of Miiverse needed to gain a new reputation, which he did, he stumbled upon an online game called ROBLOX while searching for a free download of Garry's Mod. GodzillaTPP's first ROBLOX account was known as GodzillaAndChucky, often playing horror themed games throughout spring of 2014. GodzillaAndChucky kept losing his accounts until he managed to settle on one for quite a while, the user now being called ChuckyVStheGhostCave, The ghost cave was a ROBLOX horror game that TPP Goji enjoyed quite a bit, Until he found a 2D image Roleplaying game titled "The Pony Project" TPP for short, hence his new name. GodzillaTPP became infamous across TPP for breaking rule 12, which was a pony morphs only rule. TPP Goji kept breaking rule 12 and always got away with it... always... He stumbled across some friends during his adventures, his Godzilla MLP adventures of course. TPP Goji's friends consisted of MechaGodzilla9, Tyrar2062, PinkiePie80000 and many more, GodzillaTPP felt like The Pony Project was his home and never minded any changes made to the game. It was around winter of 2015 when GodzillaTPP and Mechagodzilla9 were in the prime of their friendship, Mechagodzilla9 took TPP Goji to other games which were not like TPP, these other games seemed... cryptic... as if Mechagodzilla9 was trying to tell GodzillaTPP something, but it was by 2016 it was too late. By 2016, Mechagodzilla9 suddenly became inactive, which put GodzillaTPP into a panic state but luckily TPP made itself a rule 12 free zone, this was when he met Anakinstar1 and Majidbavi, but one of them turned out to be a creep, Majidbavi specifically, which caused TPP Goji to expose Maj on multiple occasions throughout 2016. It was not until 2017 when GodzillaTPP decided to make a dev account, but that's got a history of it's own, moving on! So during 2018, GodzillaTPP got into a civil war against Tyrar2062 for such a smol reason it cant even be described, while at the same time Majidbavi was forming a cult of bots which followed GodzillaTPP wherever he went, but that's a story of it's own, back to the Tyrar stuff. GodzillaTPP made a three part fight between himself and Tyrar, which ended up in them both becoming giant monsters. GodzillaTPP's monster was red with a purple gaster blaster looking skull and other edgy features, the giant monster form of GodzillaTPP used an explosive move to send the other monster flying off the face of the planet. After a very, very, very short while of beef, TPP Goji and Tyrar came to a conclusion, taking down the videos and forgetting about the beef as a whole, but GodzillaTPP had a much, MUCH bigger problem to deal with. During summer of 2018, GodzillaTPP grew paranoid of an age he feared most, the age of consent when he thought a Robot named Consentron was hunting him down, so out of fear, GodzillaTPP harassed one of his old friends who's been nicknamed FGS which stands for Flying Gargantuan Serpant, and the creature is exactly what it is.. a giant flying snake. GodzillaTPP attempted to spread the word about the FGS creature but his parents caught him out every time, which caused him to eject out of the beef real fast and go ghost mode for about a year. During December of 2019, Mechagodzilla9 returned again, making his presence known in the comment section of GodzillaTPP's "Mechagodzilla9's" creepy place videos go figure. Mechagodzilla9 stated that he wanted to end off the Godzillas MLP adventures story once and for all with his "Final bout" that'll hopefully open soon, maybe during 2020. Will GTPP & MG9 finally end off GMLPA? find out in the next edit of this page.